Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact tool which performs a predetermined operation on a workpiece by at least linear movement of a tool bit in its axial direction.
Description of Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-247239 discloses an impact tool having an inner housing that houses a driving mechanism for driving a tool bit and an outer housing that houses the inner housing. The outer housing of this impact tool is configured as a vibration-proofing housing in which the outer housing is elastically connected to the inner housing via an elastic member so as to be allowed to move relative to the inner housing.